U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,744 utilizes a two-step moulded interconnect device (MID) molding process where radio frequency (RF) connectors are connected to the PCB with plated plastic. The adapter in this prior patent comprises a plastic body which has a plated body area, a plated through hole and solder tabs connecting the plated body area to be directly connected to traces on a PCB. An electrical contact attains an interference fit with the plated through hole, providing a first electrical signal path communicating between the contact and the plated through hole to the solder tab. An outer shell of the RF connector mates with a connector interface of the adapter, providing a second electrical signal path communicating between the outer shell of the RF connector and solder tabs via the plated body area and the connector interface. The first and second signal paths could then be connected to the PCB by the solder tabs, respectively.
However, this is a very complicated and expensive product, which will produce large amount of production scrap and long lead time.
Hence, an improved RF connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of current RF connectors.